Radiant Garden
Radiant Garden ist eine wiederkehrende Welt aus der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe. In Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts II wird sie zunächst noch Hollow Bastion genannt. Die Umbenennung hat Malefiz vorgenommen, als diese sich in der Burg niedergelassen hat, um dort die Prinzessinnen der Herzen zu versammeln und so letztlich Kingdom Hearts erscheinen zu lassen. Handlung Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Aquas Geschichte In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep trifft Aqua in der Stadt König Micky und die kleine Kairi, die sie nach einem Kampf mit einigen Unversierten mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, der sie später auf die Inseln des Schicksals bringt. Aqua, Terra und Ventus treffen sich erstmals nach ihrer Abreise in Radiant Garden wieder. Ebenso begegnen Aqua und Ventus, jeweils einzeln, dort Vanitas. Terras Geschichte Ventus' Geschichte Nachdem Ventus Radiant Garden betritt, folgt er Micky und gelangt so zum Schloss. Dort wird er von den Wachen Dilan und Aeleus aufgehalten, welche ihm erklären, dass das Schloss bis auf weiteres gesperrt ist. Kurz darauf erscheint ein Unversierter, welchen die Wachen erledigen wollen. Ventus ruft ihnen zu, dass er sich darum kümmern werde und eilt dem Unversierten hinterher. Dilan und Aeleus beschließen Ventus zu verfolgen und ihm beizustehen, werden jedoch von Even aufgehalten, welcher ihnen sagt, dass der Junge ein Sonderfall sei. Am Hauptplatz trifft er auf Dagobert Duck, der von dem Unversierten angegriffen wird. Es gelingt Ventus ihn zu verjagen, doch als er ihn verfolgen will, hält Dagobert ihn auf und erklärt ihm, dass er weiß, dass Ven aus einer anderen Welt kommt. Außerdem bemerkt Dagobert, dass der Zauberer Merlin ihn selbst aus einer anderen Welt nach Radiant Garden gebracht hat, sodass er seinen Forschungsdrang stillen könne. Er verspricht jedoch darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren und schenkt Ven als Zeichen seines Dankes drei Eintrittskarten für Disney-Stadt auf Lebenszeit. Als er sich nun erneut der Verfolgung des Gegners widmet, stößt er auf Merlin, welcher ihn ebenfalls aufhält. Der Zauberer erzählt ihm, dass er eine Kraft in sich wecken will und bittet ihn in sein Haus, damit er sich ein Buch ansehen kann. Ventus folgt dem Magier und sieht sich das Buch von Winnie Puuh an. Er erhält dadurch den Hundertmorgenwald als Kommandobrett. Danach gelingt es Ventus den Gegner einzuholen, woraufhin er auf Terra und Aqua trifft. Gemeinsam besiegen sie den Unversierten, gehen danach jedoch wieder getrennte Wege, nachdem es zum Streit kommt. Kurz davor gibt Ventus noch die zwei restlichen Eintrittskarten für Disney-Stadt an seine Freunde weiter. Wieder auf der Suche nach Terra beschützt Ventus den jungen Ienzo vor den Unversierten. Danach erscheint Even, der nach Ienzo gesucht hat und bedankt sich bei Ventus. Er sagt außerdem, dass er das Gefühl hat, als ob sich ihre Wege erneut kreuzen werden und verschwindet anschließend. Später trifft Ventus auf Terra, welcher in die nächste Welt reisen will und seinem Freund erklärt, dass dieser für ihn da sein wird, wenn er Hilfe benötigt. Ventus beschließt Aqua davon zu berichten und bricht erneut auf, um nun diese zu suchen. Als er diese trifft, erzählt er ihr, dass Terra die Welt verlassen hat, woraufhin auch sie weiter reisen will. Ventus bittet sie darum, dass er sie begleiten darf, jedoch lehnt sie es ab, um ihn keiner Gefahr auszusetzen. Ventus bleibt daraufhin deprimiert in Radiant Garden zurück und begegnet so Lea und Isa. Als Ersterer sein Holz-Schlüsselschwert sieht, macht er sich darüber lustig und fordert Ventus zu einem Zweikampf heraus. Als er diesen verliert, erwartet Lea von Isa ein bisschen Aufmunterung, was dieser jedoch nur damit kommentiert, dass sein Freund nunmal der Verlierer ist. Bevor die beiden wieder ihres Weges ziehen, erklärt Lea, dass er und Ventus jetzt Freunde sein würden. Er begründet seine Entscheidung damit, dass er nicht in Vergessenheit gerät, wenn er in den Erinnerungen anderer Menschen existiert. Anschließend verlässt auch Ventus die Welt. Kingdom Hearts II Nachdem die Welt Space Paranoids abgeschlossen wird und Tron das System anstelle des MCP übernimmt, findet er in alten Datensätzen den wahren Namen der Hollow Bastion heraus. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wird sie wieder in Radiant Garden umbenannt. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Während der Handlung von Kingdom Hearts 3D erwachen einige frühere Mitglieder der Organisation XIII wieder als Menschen. Aeleus, Dilan, Ienzo und Even finden sich in Ansems ehemaligem Arbeitszimmer wieder und Lea, früher Axel, stellt fest, dass neben Xemnas bzw. Xehanort auch sein Freund Isa fehlt. Später plant Lea sich auf die Suche nach Xemnas und Isa zu machen, wird jedoch von Aeleus und Ienzo zurück gehalten. Aeleus berichtet außerdem, dass Dilan und Even ebenfalls erwacht sind, allerdings noch labil zu sein scheinen und sich daher erholen. Lea ist derweil davon überzeugt, dass auch Xemnas und Isa in Radiant Garden wiederhergestellt wurden und sich daher noch in der Welt befinden. Ienzo gibt zu Bedenken, dass es durchaus möglich ist, dass Radiant Garden zur Zeit ihrer Wiederherstellung nicht verfügbar war und beide somit in einer Zwischenwelt, wie der Stadt Traverse, wiederhergestellt wurden. Trotz allem will Lea sich auf die Suche nach ihnen begeben. Minispiele Sora kann in Kingdom Hearts II bei Dagobert Duck ein Minispiel starten und mit dem Skateboard durch die Stadt fahren und Punkte sammeln. Den Rekord bzw. die Höchstpunktzahl vermerkt Jiminy Grille in seinem Tagebuch. Galerie Weblinks Kategorie:Orte (KHII) Kategorie:Orte (KH:BbS) Kategorie:Orte (KH3D)